Musical Problems
by CupOfTeaCakes
Summary: Norway is ignoring Denmark again, but this time the problem seems to be a bit deeper... For SonChin.


It was one of those days that Denmark felt himself rather bored. Maybe it was the fact that it was raining outside, and he didn't want to go out. Then again, it could be because Norway was ignoring him. Completely.

"Norge… I'm bored. Can't you just stop playing that damned violin and talk to me?" Denmark whined, sitting rather hazardously on a chair not a meter away from Norway. There was no response, the violin blending into the silence. It didn't last very long, as the dane fell off his chair.

"Av! Djævel!" he yelled, as his behind connected painfully with the wooden floor. Gingerly he got up, nursing his bottom. He glanced at Norway, still playing his violin as if nothing had ever happened.

"Fine! Ignore me all you want! I'll entertain myself, and sooner or later you'll be begging me to spend time with you!" Denmark barked, and stormed out of the room.

Denmark was certainly not going to give up so easily. He had a plan, a very good plan, if you asked him about it. Of course, it was rather idiotic, but you would never catch Denmark admitting it. He took his battleaxe, and marched back to the room Norway was playing in.

"Dear Norge, you know I love you very much, but ah, this ingnorance is far too painful for me! Therefore, I shall jump out of this window!" Denmark announced dramatically, standing hands akimbo, somehow holding his axe at the same time. Again, he got no response. Norway didn't even blink, and the dane decided to go to more drastic measures. He flung the large window open, and climbed onto the windosill. Finally, Norway looked up from his musical notes.

"Go ahead, as long as I can practice in peace." he said monotoniously, resuming to play right after.

"Hvad? Do you not care for me? Norge, you break my heart!" Denmark yelled dramatically, taking a step closer to the fatal fall into the rocks far below the window.

"Why can't you just let me practice? I don't understand you! First you insult my musical skills, and the next moment you don't let me practice!" Norway said, unusuallly loud for him. Denmark jumped back into the room at once.

"Norge? When have I insulted you?"

Norway said nothing, continuing to play. Denmark slowly walked to him, a look of deep bewilderment on his face.

"Norge? Tell me."

An earsplitting screech from the viloin, a curse in norweigan, and a furious look from Norway was all Denmark got as a response.

"Fine! I'll find out sooner or later anyway!" Denmark muttered, and stormed out of the room, forgetting his battleaxe on the floor.

After pacing around inside the house, the tall blonde man finally decided to go and ask someone, why his norweigan was so mad at him. He crept back into the livingroom to retrieve his axe, and Norway didn't seem to notice him. Denmark wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. He walked out of the house, slamming the door shut, just to make sure his departure wasn't left unnoticed, in case Norway might actually change his mind about telling Denmark what was wrong. 

The tall dane took a deep breath, and knocked on the wooden door. From inside he heard shuffling footsteps coming closer.

"H'lo? Oh, D'nm'rk." Sweden muttered, as he opened the door to see who was there.

"Hiya, Berwald! How have you been? And Tino? Fine, I guess!" Denmark babbled cheerily, as he barged inside, a disgruntled Sweden watching him go, thinking that Tino wouldn't want to turn anyone away.

"Ah, hello, Denmark! How have you been doing?" Finland, who was feeding Hanatamago, smiled at Denmark.

"Tino! Fine, fine! But my dear finn, you rember the party here at your house last week? Juhannus, I think you called it." Denmark questioned, suddenly more serously after his energetic greeting.

"Yes, I do. What about it?" a slightly confused Finland asked, looking curiously at Denmark. Sweden had followed Denmark over to Tino, and he thought he had already figured out what Denmark was after.

"Ya got dr'nk, but ya didn't do an'thin' stup'd." he muttered, looking rather darkly at Denmark.

"Well, thak you, Berwald! I was just wondering, if I offended my dear Norge somehow. He has been ignoring me ever since!" the dane explained, wondering if Norway had just got bored again. Maybe he hadn't done anything, maybe everything would be fine in a few days.

"I think you might go ask Hungary. She is a keen observer, she might know if you did something." Tino offered, and smiled again, petting the fluffy white dog licking his arm.

"Huh, thanks, Tino! Well, I'll be off!" and with that, Denmark left, whistling cheerfully, sure that Hungary would be the solution to his problem. 

"Yes, I remember it clearly. You were drunk, talking with Roderich. Actually, you were talking very loudly. Anyway, you were talking about music. If I remember correct, you said something around: 'Ah, you play the piano, right? I bet you play much better than my dear Norge! That violin of his, ugh, it just screeches!'. Yes, I think that's what you said, though it was a little difficult to understand what you were saying. You were very drunk." Hungary reminisced while stirring something that smelled delicious in a large pot on the stove. She turned to look at Denmark.

"Thank you, my dear girl. That was very enlightening. But if you excuse me, I have a situation to tend to." Denmark grinned, waved his hand and dashed outsided, leaving Hungary to ponder on how the tall blonde was going to make it all up to Norway. 

"Norge? You don't need to practice you know! At least not because of what I've said!" Denmark said, a hint of apology in his voice.

"Who said I'm practicing because of you?" Norway snorted tetchily, playing quietly.

"Well, I did insult your musical skills. Uh, Norge? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." the dane looked at Norway apologetically, almost pleadingly "I mean, you play very well.". Denmark blushed and looked away. Norway stopped playing, and stared at Denmark in surprise. He carefully put down his violin, and walked over to Denmark.

"I guess I will have to forgive you." Norway muttered, smiling a little, causing Denmark to brighten up considerately.

"So it's all ok now? Fint!" he smiled broadly, and hugged Norway tight. Norway decided not to answer, but did not struggle to break away from the other man either.

* * *

A/N: Translations:

Av (danish) = Something like ouch

Djævel (danish) = Damn/shit/dammit...

Hvad (danish) = What

Juhannus (finnish) = A midsummer festival in Finland and other countries have it too. In Finland people usually go to their summer cottages and eat a lot, mostly fish and salads and that sort of thing. And they grill food.

Fint = Something like 'cool'

Huh, my second fanfic. This one is for SonChin, I hope you like this. It's not as long as I intended, and the plot is a complete plotbunny, but I think it works just fine.


End file.
